


When the Boys are Sleeping

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco makes a request. Harry complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Boys are Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #2. This one is for fireseraph, who put a boot in the ass of my HP muse. Again, exactly 100 words.

“What?”

“Touch yourself.”

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed, biting his lower lip.

“Please,” Draco said, hot breath filling Harry’s ear.

Closing his eyes tightly, Harry reached into his pants and began stroking himself. He tried not to think about Draco watching, but secretly found it incredibly hot. He came silently, a skill he’d learnt from sharing a dorm with four other blokes. He pulled his hand out of his pants and wiped it absently on the duvet.

He glanced at Draco and found the Slytherin staring at him with wide, dilated eyes.

“Happy?”

“Bloody hell,” Draco replied, licking his lips.


End file.
